


Brother fought for Brother

by Lauphie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, They're forced to be men, Why Did I Write This?, kid!Dean, kid!Sam, no childhood, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauphie/pseuds/Lauphie
Summary: They were happy children...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first english poem published here.  
> It's about Sam and Dean Winchester, a horribly childhood and a father who's lost himself over revenge.  
> Actually it ended after the fourth verse , but.. naah, this was too cruel. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it. :3

Sam and Dean were happy children  
with a perfekt, happy life  
until one day their life betrayed them  
and their toy cars became knives

It was the night when Mommy died,  
burned by a demon's flames  
It was the night when Daddy cried  
when kids played their last games

It was the night when wrath was born,  
made Dad freak now and then  
He let his boys feel all the scorn  
and forced them to be men

From this night on it wasn't life  
what Daddy could just give them  
It's never wise to give a knive  
to these who searche perdition 

They searched and searched but never found  
'cause brother fought for brother  
even when they fell to the ground  
they still loved like their mother

Mary's love reminded them  
to care about each other  
they grew up to wonderfull men  
'Cause brother fought for broter


End file.
